Without Notice
by Blondieofficial
Summary: Modern AU. Because Ed is way too proud to tender his resignation, he tries to get fired at all costs. His boss Roy is not amused.
English is not my mother tongue. Huge thank you goes to my beta reader CrimsonRaine87!

MATURE content ahead.

* * *

Ed was testing the waters with Roy, testing the limits with his boss. Ever since he got this job all he did was complain to Al how shitty things went, how unfairly Roy treated him and that only he got the awful clients. Apparently Ed did try talking to Roy. However, all Al knew of the situation was that it seemed Ed's attempts were futile. Now the kid was planning to get himself fired, at all costs. It was clear that Ed would never give up a fight or surrender by handing in his resignation. To him it was all a game, going out with a bang. This advertising company was stupid anyway, Ed thought. So, after having a drink or two, he knocked on his boss' office door and stepped inside.

"Sir, I need to speak to ya." Ed said, rudely waltzing through the office before stopping in front of Roy's desk.

Roy looked him over, one brow lifted in questioning manner. Usually Ed wore more suitable attire like a simple dress shirt instead of that black tanktop. Were those leather pants? His eyes searched Ed's face for explanations. "Actually, I'm busy right now. Meetings need to be arranged beforehand-"

"It's urgent." Ed interrupted.

Roy frowned then grabbed his forehead and sighed. "What is it?"

Ed glanced at the bottle of water on Roy's desk. The man always kept one in reach in case he got thirsty. Without much thought he reached for the bottle, mumbling some "Excuse me" and "Man, it's hot in here" while uncapping and tipping the bottle to his lips. Roy was about to curse the kid's brazen act because Ed was showing a lack of respect simply out of the blue. Normally Ed never showcased his rude behavior.

The mouth of the bottle slipped from his loose lips and Ed's front was soaked within seconds, drenching the floor as well. "Ed!" Roy shouted confused. "What's wrong with you?" He looked as though he were a contestant in a wet t-shirt contest. His toned physique and hard nipples showed through, presenting in pleasing details how youthful and attractive the blonde was.

"Pardon me." Ed slurred and slammed the bottle back on the desk, splattering water droplets everywhere. Running a hand over his soaked chest he apologized. "Needed some water after the Whiskey I had. Work is so exhausting, needed a time out."

Roy scrunched up his face. "What did you just say?" The kid must have lost his mind. "You know it's forbidden to drink at work. Is there a problem you are keen to approach?" Anger pooled in his guts, Ed was acting utterly irresponsible.

Ed stood in front of Mustang's desk, hair sloppily tied, shoulders squared. „I need you to dismiss me without notice." he said with an even, determined voice.

"This won't work out of the blue, you must offer me a legitimate reason to fire you without notice. The cancellation period is no exception for you. However, what's the reason for such a decision?" Well, if Roy pleased he could dismiss Ed immediately since the kid interrupted his work, showed up drunk and slapped Mustang with disrespect in his own office.

The thought of simply insulting Mustang to his face or flipping him off was tempting, but could result in worse consequences than the desired outcome. Ed closed his eyes. "I'm sorry to have to do this." was his only warning before he threw his project's report at Roy's face and crashed any documents and pens lying on the desk to the floor.

Squinting up at Ed pissed off, Mustang growled "Pull yourself together, Ed! I've had enough of your stupid games by now! Calm down and tell me what your problem is." It surprised Mustang how he was still able to keep his cool. Never in his whole career had he had to bear such deplorable behavior from any of his employees. If one word could describe Ed it was "brat", because that's exactly how he was acting – like a moody brat.

"I'm dead serious." Ed strolled over to the scattered pile of documents and pulled his zipper down.

As realization dawned on Roy, he jumped to his feet. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Ed, however, pulled out his dick and took a leak on Mustang's precious papers. At least that was his intention, but his actions were interrupted shortly after freeing his nether parts. A yank on his ponytail made him squeal in surprise.

"You stupid brat!" Roy cried. Apparently Ed had no fucking clue what he was doing and how much trouble he was about to cause his boss. Roy moved faster than Ed had expected and it never occurred to him that the man would think of grabbing his hair. Not until he found himself glancing up at his superior with an expression of pain and shock.

He was bent over backwards with his dick still hanging out after relieving himself. The whole picture screamed, "Bad dog, bad!". All Mustang lacked was a rolled up newspaper to smack Ed on the head with...or on his dick, which seemed to catch Roy's eye. He immediately released Ed to allow him to get decent again, but the young man only massaged the back of his aching scalp.

"Bastard!", Ed hissed. "Was that reason enough to grant my wish?" Well, he was still pretty optimistic. Come on, he came to work dressed far too casually, he was drunk, he barged in without an appointment, he spilled water around, he scattered documents across the floor, got indecent in front of his employer and insulted him openly by calling him a 'bastard'. Now if that was not enough of "legitimate reason" to kick his ass out of the company, then Ed didn't know how else to proceed.

All Mustang did was rub his tired eyes. "I could wring your neck." he began. "Since you have no idea what papers you were about to take a piss on!" First he wanted to command Ed to pick up the mess he'd made, but given the level of stubbornness Ed showed Roy most likely would make a fool of himself while Ed kept misbehaving – then he'd storm out, leaving chaos behind, only for Roy to pick it up himself. He'd lose all authority he held over the 20 year old.

"Listen, Ed." His words held a blood chilling tone, voice dark, deep and threatening. "I have no idea what has gotten into you, but this is unacceptable."

"No shit." Ed thought. His pulse raced but his gaze didn't break from Mustang's pissed features.

"Leave my office, you are dismissed for today!" Roy's arm pointed at the door behind Ed, who still hadn't moved. Even though his dick was back in his pants where it belonged, the zipper was still down. "Tomorrow morning, 8 a.m. sharp. In my office. Now go!" Roy barked.

Instead of leaving, like instructed, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He looked back up at his boss with lust filled eyes. "What has gotten into me?" he quoted and closed the gap between their bodies. "How about _you_ get into me, _boss_." Ed purred while trying to keep the bile in his throat down as much as he could. If anything, Mustang repulsed Ed. The man was a picture book example of a womanizer. In better words, a man slut. Ed made fun of how many STDs his boss must have gathered by now. Al only shook his head whenever Ed cracked these jokes.

Apparently that was the clue for Mustang to close the case right here right now, before anything worse happened in this office. Grabbing Ed's shoulders more roughly than intended, he spun the blonde around and shoved him towards the door. "That's it, Ed. Enough of this. I will talk to you tomorrow, _sober_!"

However, Ed kept fighting. "No!" He writhed in Roy's grip, turning to face the much older man. It was going so well, he couldn't stop this now! Yanking at Mustang's dress shirt he was able to expose his boss' toned and hairy chest. "Take me right here, on your desk! Fuck me!" Ed growled aggressively. He knew his actions were damnable and his younger brother would most likely bury his face in secondhand embarrassment, but fuck it. He'd do anything to get rid of this job quickly and easily. Ed would not capitulate – he was determined to get kicked out instead of leaving.

That was the final straw. Roy ripped Ed's clawing hands off him, crushing flesh and bone in the process but not caring about Ed's wellbeing at this moment. If anything, this was sexual harassment, assault even. It was obvious Ed was not in the condition to be reasoned with. "Ed!" Roy tried, seething. "Snap out of it. I've never seen you like this." Worry mixed with confusion made his guts cramp.

Ed didn't answer. Instead, he chose to drop to his knees and fumbled with Mustang's zipper, but was unsuccessful. "I could suck you off-" Roy hauled him back to his feet, shaking Ed a couple of times in a vain attempt to bring him back to his senses, only to slap him afterwards.

For a split second Roy thought the kid had regained his senses, but his assumption was proven wrong by a sudden sucker punch to the jaw. It was finally enough to drive Roy past his limit and stop holding himself back as he lunged forward at the young man.

Moments later a knock on the door made Mustang look up from his current position. His personal assistant Riza Hawkeye, dressed in a white button up shirt and a black pencil skirt, stepped inside. She froze mid-step upon seeing her superior on top of Ed pinning him to the ground, one knee pressed into the squirming blonde's lower back while restraining the kid's arms behind him.

"Sir, would you like me to come back later?" she asked with an obvious tone.

"Just come give me a hand!" Roy blurted out in strained, breathless voice.

–

Once his work day was finally over, Roy's head was still reeling. Behind the wheel, focusing on the road and other homeward bound traffic before him, he couldn't suppress the vivid images before his mind's eye. Roy kept seeing Ed's chiseled torso dripping wet with that loose tank top clinging to his skin. Those big, golden, innocent eyes gazing up at him as his young employee, 15 years his junior, begged to suck him off.

Roy felt ashamed for allowing himself to daydream. This kid planted the idea into his mind himself! In the end Roy was only human, a man with needs. He imagined Ed eyeing his thick and throbbing erection with lust filled eyes, mouth probably watering at the sight. Given Ed's curious nature he would toy with it first, kissing the head, pulling back the foreskin, constricting his hand around the hot, vibrant flesh before starting to actually suck his leaking head. Roy would enjoy caressing those blonde strands out of Ed's handsome face, threading his gentle fingers through that long hair. He knew Ed had a potty mouth, so he better put it to better use. It was inevitable, a punishment was in order. Ed deserved to choke on Mustang's manhood for his bratty misbehaving. He'd make the kid gag around his dick, yanking his ponytail, teaching him a lesson.

Roy's eyes grew large as the car behind him suddenly honked loudly, nearly giving him a heart attack. Lost in his erotic fantasy, Roy had failed to notice the traffic light turn green. Now back in the throes of reality, he set his car into motion once more, grateful he was almost home. First thing on his agenda was taking a shower, like every evening. This incident left him stressed out. The poor man was all jumpy, confused, horny, pissed off, worried, annoyed... He could continue this list endlessly. That stunt Ed pulled today was unexcusable. If there were problems things should have been talked through. Of course Ed's employer's reference will suffer severely. The kid could thank himself for that.

Once in the shower, Roy let the warm water pour down on him. Usually he took rather cold showers, but tonight he sought relaxation and warm water did wonders for tense muscles. He began his routine with washing his hair first and while shampooing his scalp Roy remembered Ed's plea to fuck him on his desk. Ed's desperate voice rang in his ears, that unfocused gaze, jaw set in anger and impatience. Roy knew better than to jump head first into such invitations. He carried a leading role in his company, he was too wise to accept cheap sex offers from a youngster. Maybe Ed was kind of grown up, but the kid still had a lot to learn. However, no one could nor would blame Roy for imagining the "what if" of today's situation.

If Ed thought Roy would be gentle with him after being rude and raunchy, then he was mistaken. First he'd bend that unruly bitch over his desk, expose his tight derriere and spit in that crack only to fuck Ed the way he deserved – rough, hard and fast. Pulling his hair, grabbing his flesh and spanking his ass till it was red and bruised. In the end, that was what Ed asked for. For a brief moment, while rinsing his black hair, Roy wondered whether Ed was fairly experienced in that field. As far as he knew, no inexperienced person would offer up favors of such kind. Watching the soapy water circle the drain he pondered who Ed could have been with. Whether it was a lot of men, or preferably women? Were they the same age as Ed or just as old as Roy himself? Why would Ed even think of offering his body...?

This whole issue got him achingly hard, ever since he got into his car and allowed mental images of Ed's outburst to progress even further. He took the matter into his own hand, literally. After fucking the brat from behind and gripping his blonde ponytail in a fist, he'd heave him up and lay him back across the rich desktop, which held more than enough room thanks to Ed scattering his shit off it in the first place. Roy wouldn't want to miss the chance to lock gazes with Ed while he fed his tight ass the meat he craved. The kid would pant for breath, hair spread across the desk surface, a blush creeping up his tortured expression. Roy had warned him – he would wring his neck for attempting to destroy his papers. While having Ed at his mercy he'd wrap his strong hands around the blonde's throat, only to demonstratively cut off his air supply. It would be over when he decided it was enough, not because of Ed's scratching and pawing at Roy's hands in a futile attempt to breathe again.

The man finished with the thought of discharging his hot and heavy load deep inside that brat, marking his insides and claiming him. He rested his forehead on his forearm, endorphin and adrenaline rushing through his veins.

–

"Brother, are you alright? Did something happen at work today?" Al asked concerned. His older brother had been sitting at his desk unmoving with his face buried in his crossed arms ever since he got home. Al was worried and made some sandwiches for him. Usually Ed came home starving, but today was different and he refused to confess what was wrong with him.

Ed mumbled in a barely audible voice, "Wanted to get fired... Didn't go as planned." Al didn't respond right away, but gave Ed a moment to further elaborate. "Let's just say," he began irritably. "I looked like an idiot for sure." Glad his brother was willing to speak about his problem at all, Al rubbed Ed's hunched back comfortingly.

–

Even though his face burned with embarrassment and his guts were painfully tense with regret, Ed knew he had to face his boss as instructed at 8 a.m. sharp. At this moment, Ed was sure that Mustang was also probably trying to overcome his own feelings of discomfort and awkwardness. This whole situation was simply ridiculous. Deep down Ed knew he would not keep his job after all that. Besides, he couldn't bear the shame anyway. Now sober and with his eyes glued to the floor, he entered Mustang's office expecting the worst but hoping for the best.

Roy looked apathetic, tired, not amused. Wordlessly he held out some papers for Ed to accept. "Your dismissal." he explained as soon Ed took them from his outstretched hand. Well, that was perfect, wasn't it? Ed was about to turn around and leave without uttering a single word.

"Freeze." said Roy's deep, smooth voice as soon as Ed had turned half way. The kid's head snapped back to his ex-employer. "Take a seat." The older man gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. Ed bashfully complied. "Care to enlighten me on what the hell happened yesterday?" he asked looking bored but expectant.

Ed sighed, then looked away. Actually, he did want to clarify the situation. He wanted to give Mustang a piece of his mind. To explain how he felt and why he saw his raging outburst as justified. In the end, Ed simply looked up once more and shook his head.

Mustang examined him thoroughly, not twitching a single muscle. However, since Ed didn't speak after a minute or more he simply nodded in disappointment. "Very well, then." After staring at each other for a moment, Ed decided to stand up and leave. He had gotten what he wanted, there was no reason left for him to stay anyway.

–

Bonus:

Ed loved sneaking into the copy room in the late working hours when he was pretty much undisturbed. Locking the door behind himself, he unbuckled his pants and draped his ass on the photocopier. Happily setting the amount for 100 copies, he watched as his ass and balls were scanned and the machine started spitting out one image after another. Ed chuckled, picking up a copy and examining the result. Cracking up at his own immature prank, he spread his legs wider, watching the machine work while feeling the surface heating up. What a wonderful way to end a stupid ass work day in this lame ass company.


End file.
